I'm Not Done Yet
by twilightlover7081
Summary: The Awakening. Derek POV. one-shot.


**Author's Note: So this is just a one-shot in Derek's POV that takes place right when Derek, Chloe, Simon, and Tori meet up in the Awakening and are looking for a place to stay.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything & props to Cousin Liz!**

* * *

"Stay here and I'll find us a place-"

Hell no she wasn't!

I grabbed the back of Chloe's jacket, cutting her off.

"You still have a pissed-off ghost looking for you and a huge reward on your head. Stay here with Tori. Simon and I will find a new spot."

Simon and I started to walk away, but before Tori had the chance to convince Chloe of leaving I looked back toward them.

"I mean it," I snapped. "Stay right here."

"Even if the owners of these come out?" Tori tapped on the window of the car parked beside her, which was parked in a line of cars.

I flinched at the thought of her setting off a car alarm, but otherwise ignored her.

"She's your responsibility, Chloe." I jabbed a finger toward Tori.

When we started to walk away I listened to make sure they weren't going to leave. I trusted Chloe, but Tori on the other hand…

"So dude, how are we going to find an empty place?"

"I think I saw an alley a little bit down the road."

We walked in silence.

Finally we reached the alley.

I could tell it was the right one by the tag on the wall.

We had to dodge a few trash cans to see that it was a pretty good place, but it didn't exactly feel right.

Two of the sides were brick walls and the other was a six foot fence. I could jump it easily if I needed to, but Simon, Chloe, and Tori would never be able to.

Maybe Tori could get down on all fours and Simon and Chloe could use her as a boost…

"Derek look." Simon was pointing toward the North wall.

He had moved a trash can and I could already feel the heat coming from the vent and I was standing ten feet away.

"I know this place is great and all, but-" Simon cut me off.

"But it's too good to be true." Simon finished my sentence.

"I just have a bad feeling about this place." I said while testing the air. I couldn't find anything out of the ordinary.

"Me too, I'm sure there are other places around here. Let's go."

One last look at the alley and we were gone.

We walked down the road about a half mile then came to a delivery bay.

"This looks safe." I pointed out.

"Well it'll have to do. We need to go get Chloe and Tori."

"Tori?' I asked in an annoyed tone.

"Yes Derek, Tori too." Simon answered coolly.

I just rolled my eyes.

Simon turned and started to walk away.

I followed him.

"Derek no bickering." Simon reminded me

"Sure, sure" I rolled my eyes again.

Suddenly Tori came running toward us full speed with a switch blade in her hand.

Simon started backing toward the wall.

I hate it when people do that.

I stood my ground.

A growl escaped from my throat.

Tori stopped a few feet in front f me and dropped the knife.

"Where's Chloe?" I snarled.

"Protective much?" she said stupidly flipping her hair.

"Where's Chloe?!" I snarled once again.

"Don't worry. Shesh! She was just behind me when we were running away from those girls…." she trailed off, realizing what was going on.

"Damnit!" I cussed under my breath.

I grabbed the knife, stuffed it in my pocket, and started running.

It felt like I was never going to get there. Like I was going twice as slow when I was probably going twice as fast. Then I heard a voice coming from around the corner.

"This is no life for pretty girls, Blondie. A cute little thing like you? I'll give you a week before some player has you turning tricks. Me? I'm lucky. I don't have to worry about that." I turned the corner and saw a flash of silver. "I'm going to do you the same favor."

My mind went blank. All I saw was that girl on top of Chloe with the knife digging into her cheek.

I lunged at the girl, dragging her off of Chloe. I was so mad, I was seeing red.

It all happened so fast.

"No!" Chloe screamed.

I stopped so abruptly, I nearly fell.

I finally realized what I was doing. The girl's head had almost made contact with the wall.

The girl flailed and kicked me in my thigh.

I looked around.

Somewhere. Anywhere. I have to find a place to put her.

She kicked me again and I saw the fence. With a heave, I lifted her over it.

She crashed to the other side, then I turned around and saw Chloe shakily trying to get to her feet.

I grabbed her by her collar, helping her up, and then yelled, "Move!"

She grabbed the knife and I pushed her forward. The girl might have friends.

She stumbled and picked up speed. I stayed behind her until I thought we were a safe distance away.

Why didn't she stay? She could've been hurt, and Tori wasn't any help. Running away like the coward she is. If Chloe would've just listened to me none of this would've happened. Was she trying to drive me crazy?

Finally I'd had enough.

I spun around and glared at her.

She shrank back and I grabbed her arm to make sure she was listing to me.

"Did I tell you to stay put?"

"Yes, but-"

"Did I tell you to stay put?" I yelled at her.

I knew no one could hear me. There were stores behind me, but they were all closed.

"Yes. You did. But you also told me to watch out for Tori, and she took off."

She should know by now I don't care about Tori.

"I don't give a rat's ass about Tori. If she walks away, let her. If she steps in front of a bus, let her."

She said nothing, and tried to pry my fingers from her arm. I let go knowing she didn't have a chance.

I looked back at Chloe's arm. Red marks were all over it where my fingers had been. How could I be such a monster? Not only did I almost hurt some stranger, I'd hurt Chloe too.

I started to clench and unclench my hand hoping it would fall off, so I couldn't hurt anyone ever again.

For some reason I'd cooled off and wasn't as angry.

"If she takes off let her go," I said calmly. "I don't care what happens to her."

"I do."

My forearm started to itch. I scratched it and when I looked up Chloe was staring at me.

"It's an itch. A normal itch." I said putting emphasis on the normal.

"Have you had any other symptoms? Fever or-" I cut her off.

"No. Don't change the subject." She needed to worry less about me and more about herself. "You need to be more careful, Chloe. Like earlier, with that body. You need to think about what could happen."

"And what about you?" She pointed at me while I scratched my arm again. "The werewolf who hasn't had his first Change yet, but knows he's developing fast. Yet when you started getting restless, feverish, itchy, it never occurred to you that you might be Changing early? Until it starts on the night we're suspost to escape."

She was changing the subject again.

"I wasn't going with you guys-" I tried to point out, but she cut me off before I could finish.

"But if I hadn't stayed to find you, Simon wouldn't have left. You could have botched the escape because you didn't know what was happening to you."

"I didn't," I said defensively.

"Like I didn't know I could raise the dead in my sleep. But did I chew you out? Did I even mention how close I came to getting caught because I stayed to help?"

I looked away from her glare.

"I tried to help you, too. And got this."

I rubbed the scratch on my face where she clawed me.

"Because I woke up with a guy pinning me to the floor."

I didn't even think about that, but I was trying to help, not sexually harass her.

"I know you were trying to keep me from seeing that zombie on me," she continued. "A good plan poorly executed. Then you totally lost patience and started barking orders."

"I was trying to help." I defended myself once again.

"And what if I'd done that to you? Yelled at you to finish Changing before we got caught."

Oh, Um, I forgot to thank her for being there for me…. This is going to be embarrassing.

"I… About that night. I haven't said…" Oh forget it!

I squared my shoulders

"We need to get you back," I changed the subject. "Simon will be worried about you."

I walked away and I could hear her heavy breathing behind me.

I turned around one last time.

"Next time when I tell you to stay, I mean stay."

"I'm not a dog, Derek."

Hah!

My jaw tensed.

"Maybe not, but you obviously need someone to look after you and I'm tired of doing it." I said slowly and harshly.

"Don't"

"Don't what?"

"Didn't we agree to stop bickering?"

I didn't agree to anything.

"This isn't-" she cut me of again.

Her face became serious.

"Your mad at yourself and your taking it out on me."

I snapped. Suddenly I was no longer in control.

I started coming at her, mad as hell.

She backed into the fence.

"I'm mad at you, Chloe," I yelled, trying to get my point across. "You took off. You got in trouble. I had to rescue you."

She pressed farther into the fence.

Whenever I saw the look on her face, I snapped back.

I was so tired of the look she was giving me. I got it from everyone.

"And stop doing that. Backing away, giving me that look."

"Like your scaring me? Maybe you are."

I back peddled so fast I almost fell.

I'm scaring her. I can't do that. I can never scare her. Ever. If I hurt her…… I'd kill myself. But I would NEVER hurt her. I don't want her to be scared of me.

"I'd never hurt you, Chloe. You should know-"

I hope I got my point across.

"Next time?" I continued. "Handle it yourself. I'm done taking care of you."

I stormed off leaving her.

I'm done talking to her. I'm done trying to reason with her. And I'm done protecting her. I'm not her Daddy. I not her best friend. I'm not her body guard. And I'm not her boyfriend.

My chest started to ache putting me in an even worse mood.

Whenever we got to the delivery bay I went and sat down.

No one said much of anything. Even Tori. After Simon giving his 'are you okay' and getting his answer everyone stayed quiet.

At dark, we all huddled in the corner. Staying close, because our spot didn't exactly shield the north wind. After everyone had fallen asleep, I looked around. Simon and Tori looked warm enough, but as for Chloe….. Let's just say she got the bad end of the deal.

She was sleeping on the far left of our huddle, closest to the entrance where the wind blew in at.

I groaned, but quietly got up. I didn't want to wake anyone. I walked around Simon and Tori, and sat beside Chloe, locking as much of the wind off of her as I could. I quickly saw a difference. She stopped shaking instantly and a quiet snore escaped from her lips.

I lay there and right before I drifted into sleep somewhere in the back of my head I knew I was nowhere near 'done taking care of Chloe'…..

* * *

***So how'd ya'll like it?**

***Props to my Cousin Liz! She helped me when I was stuck! :)**

*****I love you cuzzie!!*****

***Check out her story _The Contenuing_... DUN DUN DA!**

***Read&Review Please. I may continue if ya'll like it.**


End file.
